


Connor Collection

by Smartyskirt24



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Hank, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Emotional, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartyskirt24/pseuds/Smartyskirt24
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Connor, by himself, with the reader, and with Hank. Some of these will be more humorous, more family based, and even some romance.





	1. How can I be of service? Connor x Reader Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr where I'm also posting these: shortnsweetconnor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes into your pet store with Sumo, looking for toys. Instead, he finds you and maybe something more?

It all started with an extremely cute android and a big Saint Bernard coming into your store. You owned a small pet shop and thankfully you still got business from android pet owners, as they liked getting toys and accessories too. It had been a slow day since it was hot outside so everybody was probably on their way to the lake. The bell tinkled over the door signaling a customer. You glanced up from your book and noticed a male android, a good looking one, with a large Saint Bernard on a leash. He started looking at your display of toys at the front, holding his chin as he scanned it. Standing up you called out to him,

“Is there anything I can help you with, sir?” Androids were considered living beings now, not that it made a difference to you, you had always known that. The android looked up at you and asked

“Yes, what kind of toys do you recommend getting Sumo?” You glanced at Sumo and exclaimed

“What a cute name! Is it alright if I pet him?” He looked at you amused and nodded with a small grin on his lips. As you pet the loveable giant, you started talking “Well the toys up front are better suited for small dogs, for this big guy we’ve got a whole section of things he can’t tear up in 15 seconds.” Straightening up, you turned slightly and motioned for him to follow you. As you walked you swore you could feel eyes boring into your backside but as you glanced behind, he was staring down at his dog. Coming to a stop in front a wall of toys you motioned and exclaimed “Here you are! Is there anything else you need?” Looking down at his feet, he shuffled sheepishly and asked

“Could you help me pick out a few? I have no idea what I’m doing…” You smiled brightly and exclaimed

“I’d love to! I actually have a big golden retriever named Emily at home and I know what kind of toys she likes. Do you have an idea what Sumo likes?” Looking thoughtful for a moment as his LED light spun yellow on his head, he answered

“No, but I’ll trust your judgment.” He then smirked slightly and winked slyly. Swallowing a silly giggle back as you noticed how cute that little swoop of hair was, you turned to the wall. You glanced over it quickly looking for a few popular ones. You grabbed a few and bent over to grab one more, as you dug for it, you felt that boring sensation again. Glancing quickly behind, you noticed the android staring blatantly at your backside. Blushing slightly you straightened and coughed, he rubbed his neck as he’d realized you’d noticed. You handed the toys to him and said with maybe too much enthusiasm, “Here you are!” He smiled widely and you noticed a dimple as he did

“Thank you!”

“Well if that’s everything, let’s get you checked out!” Sumo barked loudly and panted happily as he saw the toys in his owner’s arms. “Oh my goodness! Would he like some water as I check you out?” Oops, that came out wrong but he didn’t seem to notice,

“That would be great.” Sumo slurped up the water you kept for days like these as you scanned the toys on the register. As you did so, you realized you didn’t even catch his name.

“Oh! I completely forgot to ask! What’s your name?” He tilted his head with a small curve on his lips,

“I’m Connor Anderson, what’s yours?” Connor eh? It’s suits him, you thought as you scanned his handsome face.

“I’m Y/N L/N.” Sumo butted his head against your legs in thanks as you handed Connor his bag, pushing you into Connor’s arms but he manages to steady you. You stared up into his soft brown eyes that reminded you of a puppy’s eyes. “Well,” you breathed out slowly as you came to yourself, “I guess that was him saying thank you.” Connor tilted his head in a way that was too adorable to handle and his smile made your heart glow,

“Thank you Y/N.” Stepping back a small ways, you smiled in return

“You’re welcome, will I see you again?” Connor took ahold of Sumo’s leash and looked behind him to look at you.

“Oh most definitely,” he answered with a wink. As he left, your heart felt warm and you hoped he held to that.


	2. Fate: Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor discovers you thanks to the red string of fate made visible to him by a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr where I'm also posting these: shortnsweetconnor!

Connor was walking to the police station one early spring morning. It was the spring following the successful peaceful android revolution and people were in the process of accepting all of the changes. The few people on the streets that morning even nodded at Connor as he walked past. All of a sudden, a woman with a long blonde braid and green eyes stopped him. 

“May I see your hand, young man?” Connor thought it was odd that she called him young man as she looked to be in her early 30′s, he didn’t scan faces off duty out of respect. With an eyebrow raised he held out his hand and she glanced over it while holding it with a delicate hand. Looking up at him through her lashes, she asked: “Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?” He tilted his head and a lock of hair fell to the side, 

“No, I don’t believe I have, Why?” The woman smiled waifishly and tapped his forehead gently, 

“Oh, no reason but you’ll soon find out for yourself.” Connor blinked in confusion but the woman had already vanished, glancing around he saw no sign of her. Shaking himself off, he continued on his way but something tugged on his ankle. Looking down, to his surprise there was a red cord attached to his leg. Reaching down, he tugged on it and it sent a tingle up his artificial spine but it wouldn’t budge. Remembering what the strange woman had said, he noticed that the cord stretched on and turned around a street corner. Bursting with curiosity as he was built to investigate, he decided to follow it. He walked down a number of streets and turned corners, the cord remaining taut but something inside him told him that he was getting closer to wherever this was leading him. 

Excitement built up in him until his face was stretched in a dopey smile. Then there on a street corner was a woman selling flowers from a cart with a soft smile on her face. Her H/C hair was pulled back with just a few strands framing her wide eyes, a flower sat on her ear. There around her ankle was a red cord leading back to Connor. There was something about this woman that made Connor feel a warm bubbly feeling in his insides and he knew that he had to get to know her. He walked over to her and she glanced up flashing E/C eyes which caused him to run his hand through his hair nervously. The woman tilted her head and grinned, 

“Good morning!” Connor cleared his throat unnecessarily and said: 

“Hello, My name is Connor.” He reached out to shake her hand and as their fingers touched, her eyes widened. He winked and knew that a new journey had just begun.


	3. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds Hank after the revolution, what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr where I'm also posting these: shortnsweetconnor!

As Connor was held tight by Hank, he let all of his newfound worries go. The revolution was over for now and Connor had made it through okay. Connor, in his deviancy, he realized that he viewed Hank as family now. An odd pressure built up in his eyes and a stinging sensation burnt at the edges. Something bubbled up in inside him and came out as a heaving sob. Artificial tears started streaming down his face as everything hit him at once. He’d been so busy helping Markus and distracting himself, his system hadn’t had a chance to process everything.

Hank pulled away and looked at him with panicked eyes.

“Connor! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?!” he demanded gruffly. Connor shook his head and another sob erupted from him. Hank shook him slightly and asked with an urgency

“What is it?” Connor ended up crying for a few minutes as his companion held him like one would a child. As he reflexively sniffled, his voice came out hoarse

“I’m just glad you’re alright and that everything will be alright now.” Hank let out a harsh laugh

“Geez son, scared the hell out of me for a minute. What do you think you’re doing crying for no damn reason?”

Connor pulled away and wiped his face with a small smile on his face. Cheekily he said

“Well, I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow, old man.” Hank playfully ruffled his hair with a fake stern look on his face

“Hey! Who you calling old? I’m just well-seasoned thank you very much.” Connor let out a small huff partly in annoyance and amusement. He tried to smooth his now very curly hair to no avail.

“So kid, what are you going to do now?” Connor’s face dropped and shuffled his feet, Hank noted how much he was already embracing his emotions.

“I don’t know actually.” the android said in a very small voice. Hank clapped him on the shoulder and told him

“I’ll tell you what you’re doing. You’re coming home with me, Sumo would like to see you.” Connor looked up at him with shining eyes,

“Come home with you?”

“What’d I just say? Are you sure you’re state of the art?” After that, Connor went home with Hank and when things settled down, he went back to work on the force as Hank’s partner once more. Connor continued to have little quirks like tasting things to figure out what they are, rushing stupidly into dangerous situations, much to Hank’s chagrin. But he developed new things like spoiling Sumo rotten, (Sumo’s gonna get fat Connor), liking ice cream (Now you can’t bug me about how many calories I’m eating), and watching crime shows (Connor and Hank constantly spoil who the culprit is for each other). Hank joined Alcoholics Anonymous and got his drinking under control, he even agreed to see a therapist (not without much complaining beforehand). When the day came that Connor called Hank Dad, he looked at his mentor with wide eyes but Hank just pulled him into a tight side hug.

“Are those tears Dad?”

“No, I’m sweating from my eyes. Now let’s leave this mushy crap alone, I’m starving.”


	4. Real Smooth Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is approached by you for help in dealing with an ex, however, is there a cute but ulterior motive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me suggestions as to what to write on my Tumblr where I also post these: shortnsweetconnor!

Connor had accompanied Hank to the store that day. He constantly questioned what the older man was buying to the point that Hank snapped at him and told him to go look around on his own. Although it was more like  
“Jesus, get off my back will ya? Get lost for a while so I can shop in peace.” Connor was currently at the front of the store not really sure what to do. That’s when you showed up, your face was low and your lips were downturned. You sighed deeply and that’s when you noticed a handsome man standing there playing with a coin, looking like he wasn’t sure what he was doing there. Walking up to him, you asked  
“Excuse me? My name is Y/N and I just saw my ex walking around with someone new and well… I was just wondering if you could walk around with me and hold my hand? I realize it sounds strange and you’re under no obligation to do it but I’d like to show them that I’m fine now, I don’t think I could do it on my own.” Connor blinked in confusion as he processed this, he liked helping people and he wasn’t really doing anything. Glancing over your face, he felt for some reason that’d he’d like to see you smile. So with a large grin, he answered   
“Of course I’ll help you, my name is Connor by the way.” A large smile transformed your features as he took your hand in his.   
“Thank you!” As you walked around, you dragged him along to look at the books, movies, games, but he enjoyed spending time with you. In the clothing section, you tried on silly accessories and made your stomach hurt from laughing so much. Connor loved seeing you smile for some reason so he did something absolutely silly. Throwing a scarf over his head he started mimicking an old woman’s voice from a show he and Hank had watched.   
“Well young lady, I don’t see what’s so funny.” He cackled. You started to heave with laughter trying to catch your breath, hearing that voice come out of his mouth was too much. “Well, I never!” he yelped as you grabbed his arm for support. In a fit of surprise, he started to laugh too, your contagious laughter making him laugh for the first time ever. He grabbed your hand in excitement  
“Y/N! That’s the first time I’ve ever laughed!” You smiled and squeezed his hand with both of yours, “That’s wonderful Connor!” Connor continued to browse the store with your hand in his. Realizing something, he stopped in bewilderment.   
“Wait, I haven’t seen another couple at all.” He looked at you out of the corner of his eye and noticed you shuffling while looking at the floor. “Y/N? What’s going on?”  
“Well! I just saw you and thought you were cute! I didn’t know how to approach you and this crazy idea popped into my mind.” Connor stared back astonished, you wanted to get to know him and came up with a crazy scheme just to do it? As that clicked in his mind, he smirked and brought his face closer to yours.   
“You could’ve just said hello and then asked me out.”  
“I’m not that ballsy! Weirdo.” He laughed and asked  
“Well since you won’t I will, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?” You blushed lightly but laughed in response  
“Why, I’d love to!” You reached into your bag and started scribbling something on a piece of paper when Hank came barreling around the corner.   
“Connor! Jesus Christ! I’ve been looking all over for you, come on let’s go home!” He grabbed Connor by his collar and started dragging him away. Connor realized that he had been with you for two hours. You looked at him urgently  
“Wait!” Connor exclaimed but you managed to lunge forward and slipped the small slip of paper into his hand. Hank dragged him to the car already loaded with bags. As Connor sat down, he opened the scrap up and realized you had given him your number. He grinned and thought   
“Clever girl.”


	5. My Batteries are Low Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has been away from you for some time working on a hard case. He finally makes it home to you but something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me suggestions as to what to write on my Tumblr where I also post these: shortnsweetconnor!

Connor had become a deviant years ago but emotions still felt completely new sometimes. That day had been particularly rough for him, he and Hank had been working a case for weeks that had been closed finally. They were able to save a little girl, the killer’s latest intended victim, but Connor was the one who had been assigned to comfort the girl until her parents came to get her. He could sympathize with the little girl and felt her terror keenly. He hadn’t been home with you in weeks, choosing to work at the station and contenting himself with phone calls with you. He missed being beside you, sharing in that quiet intimacy that came with living together, just seeing your face every day.

None of the cases he’d worked on had ever dragged out this long and at most you guys had been separated for a day or two, never three weeks. So when he reached the door of your shared apartment, he was more than ready to see you. Entering the hall he noted the picture hung in the hallway with pride, your wedding day picture which just made his artificial heart pump with excitement. However, in his haste and joy, he forgot to realize that it was 1 AM and you were asleep. The lights were off and only the sound of the air purifier was heard. Connor snuck into the bedroom and removed his clothes, stripping down to his boxers. You were curled up asleep in a fetal position taking up a small corner of the bed, hugging a pillow with a small frown on your face.

He slipped in beside you and you felt a presence that had been missing for a long time. Your eyes fluttered open and drank in the sight of you unharmed husband. Smiling sleepily you reached out a hand and intertwined it with his

“Hey there stranger, I’ve missed you.” Connor smiled in response and pulled your hand to his bare chest

“I’ve missed you more.” You shook your head

“Not possible.”

“Y/n?”

“Hmmm?”

“I feel like I need something like I’m missing something, but everything I need is right here.”

“Your batteries are low.” you laughed.

“But I do not run on batteries.”

“Come here, I’ll show you,” you stated this while holding your unoccupied hand out to him. Connor gathered you in his arms and you embraced him in return.

Sighing into his chest, you rubbed his back and kissed his collarbone. “Just stay like this for a few minutes, you’ll see.” As the minutes passed, he felt a tension drain out of him that he hadn’t noticed and that feeling of loss melted away.

“How did you know?”

“People have a sort of battery in that they need love and affection or that feeling of missing something grows, making some people bitter and cross. I thought that maybe androids need that too.” He kissed the top of your head, breathing in the scent of just you that he had been missing for so long.

“Thank you, love.”

“Anytime handsome.”


	6. Sleepy Time Flusters Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this request: "how about— Connor x human! female!reader where she's such a sleepy bum?? she would literally bring pillows and (sometimes blankets) to the office as she does her work half-asleep. but once she was so sleepy she slept on Connor's lap unconsciously and boy was Connor flustered. maybe a scenario of it pretty please?"

Y/n had just been on a string of uneventful stakeouts and she was exhausted. She hadn’t slept in a week but she was still at work, although half asleep propped up on a pillow and wrapped in a blanket. Her hand absently writing things down and Connor was even sure if it could be considered legible. Connor was sitting at his own desk across the way, currently worrying about Y/n’s health. Connor had become friends with Y/n a few months ago and he wasn’t quite sure how to help her. Hank threw a pencil at him and said with understanding   
“Ah Connor, there’s nothing you can do for her and you’re starting to make me nervous with all that fidgeting you’re doing. If you need something to do, go make me some coffee. Otherwise, quit moving and work.” Connor decided to make Hank some coffee, he walked to the break room and found the pot empty. As he set it to make a new batch, the very object of conversation shuffled into the room. She started making tea with hot water and her favorite tea stashed in the cupboard. As Y/n sat down, she noticed Connor and waved him to sit next to her with a slow wave of the hand. He sat down and asked   
“Are you alright?” The corners of her lips stretched upwards lethargically into a smile  
“Oh Connor, I’m fine. After work, I’ll get some real sleep and I’ll be bushy-tailed tomorrow.”  
“Bushy-tailed?” She laughed brightly and sighed while sipping on her tea. A comfortable silence fell over the pair and the only sound was the coffee maker at work.   
“Y/n?” A head plopped onto Connor’s lap and paralyzed him in astonishment. Glancing down he registered the sight of her face, drawn and dark circles under the normally bright eyes. The coffee maker beeped in completion but all Connor could do was stare at the person sleeping in his lap. Almost unconsciously, he started to play with Y/n’s hair. Thinking to himself that it was incredibly soft. He stayed there for almost 20 minutes before Hank came barreling into the room yelling  
“Connor! What the hell are you doing? You’ve been in here for…..” The detective trailed off as he took in the scene before him.   
“Hank, could I…could I get some help here?” The older man busted into laughter and gasped out  
“Well I guess I was wrong, there was something you could do for her, be a goddamn pillow!” Y/n bolted upwards, the loud laughter had roused her from sleep. “Ex-excuse me!” Hank left the room, clutching his stomach as he left.   
“I’m sorry Y/n! You fell asleep in my lap and I didn’t want to wake you up!”  
“It’s alright Connor, I actually feel like I can get something today.” Connor remained seated as she stood up and stretched. “Oh! For what it’s worth, you made a great pillow.” Y/n winked at him and left him there, a stuttering and blushing mess.


	7. You’re Who’s Sister?! Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt: "A imagine where a Detective joins hank and Connors cases who is smart sweet beautiful and cares for androids then they later found out she is Gavin's twin sister"

Connor walked into work one day and found it to be oddly peaceful. He walked up to the receptionist, a now freed android, and asked   
“Is there something happening today? It’s very quiet” The receptionist smirked but coughed to cover it and answered  
“Detective Reed is on paternal leave for a few months, a replacement is already here for him.” Well, that was why it was so quiet, Reed wasn’t there to stir up any trouble. Gavin Reed is a father, what an odd thought. He had been on everyone’s nerves the past few months as his wife’s due date grew closer, how he had ended up marrying such a sweet woman. Connor would never know, although Gina was a spitfire in her own right. He walked into the office area and headed towards his desk. A woman stopped him along the way, sticking her hand out in greeting. As he shook the offered hand, you beamed  
“Hello! My name is Y/n Reed, I’m the detective who is going to be covering for Detective Reed while he’s out. What’s your name?” Your bright smile dazzled him but he managed to stammer out  
“My name is Connor Anderson... I’m the android detective on the force.” He gauged your face for a reaction to the fact that he was an android, but if anything, your smile widened.   
“Hi Connor, it’s nice to meet you. Nobody else is here yet and I’m glad, I was so eager to get here that I came really early. Do you know which desk is to be mine?”  
“Since you’re here to replace Detective Reed, I’d assume you will use his desk. It’s right across from mine, actually.”   
“That’s great! Will you show me?” You pulled his hand gently and he realized that you had never released his hand after your greeting. He led you to your desk nonetheless. “Thank you, Connor,” you squeezed his hand and dropped it, “I’ll see you around?” He felt your smile warm up his circuits, sending tingles through him. He smiled and answered   
“I certainly hope so.”  
The day went by and you met Hank, Connor’s adopted father. He was rough around the edges but you could tell he cared about his son quite a bit. A week later, you and Connor had become quick friends. That afternoon, the captain called you and Connor into his office that afternoon.   
“Now Y/n I know you just got here a few days ago, but we have a case we could use your expertise in.” The only android in the office refrained from scanning her to see exactly what she specialized in. “A man who recently lost his own android child to a car accident has been kidnapping a number of android children trying to replace the one he lost, it seems he grows angry when they can’t replicate his daughter. He disposed of them after a few days and then moved on to stalk the next child. All of the parents have reported seeing him in the area before their child is taken, but our officers seem to lose him in the abandoned industrial part of Detroit. That’s where you come in, Anderson with his expertise in androids and your experience with children kidnappings. All of the information had been sent to your desks. So I suggest you get started right away.” The pair left the office and you followed Connor to his desk.   
“Y/n?”  
“I’d rather go over the information with you since we will be working together.”  
“Makes sense.” Piecing together what the officers had so far on the unsub, you found out that after the daughter had died. The father had dropped off the grid for a few months, losing everything. Which explained why he decided to camp out in abandoned buildings and what made him so hard to find. No connections, no job, no house, and no frequent haunts. The only sightings were at the actual kidnappings. The latest one had taken place just yesterday, that gave you and Connor only today and tomorrow to figure it out before he killed the little girl he currently had. You made the decision to go to the place that the officers had lost sight of him in their latest chase. Connor drove you there and you decided to split up to search for anything useful. It was broad daylight so splitting up didn’t seem like such a bad idea at the time, you had your gun after all. But when you rounded a corner, you bumped into a jumpy man dressed in tatters.   
“What do you want girlie?!” the older man spat.   
“Sorry sir, I’m just looking around for something useful. I’m a detective with Detroit Police. Have you seen a man with a little girl around lately?”  
“I ain’t seen nothing!”   
“Well, good day then.” The way he was looking you up and down was making you wary. You started to back away but he lunged and pulled you towards him, the sharp tip of a knife in your back. Your training kicked in and you made to escape, but the knife just dug a few inches into your back. You cried out and resumed trying to break free, biting the man, scratching, even managing to take a few chunks out of him.   
“Now now, there’s no need for that, just give me everything you have with you and I’ll let you go.” You didn’t believe him and you managed to get your knee just right there. He collapsed to the ground clutching himself, You backed away from him and called for Connor.   
“Connor!” The android barreled around the corner, took the scene in, the man had risen looking furious but he just charged the man. Taking him down in just a few seconds, he cuffed him to a nearby pipe and turned to you.   
“Y/n! Are you alright?”   
“I.. I’m fine.” You tried to pull yourself up off the ground but you fell back down, the blood loss was getting to you. Blood sluggishly poured out of the hole in your back, soaking your shirt with crimson. Connor noticed immediately and he picked you up bridal style.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you to the hospital!”  
“What about him?” You pointed to the sulking man cuffed nearby with a shaky finger. Connor’s LED blinked yellow and he relayed the situation to the nearest cruiser.   
“There, now let's get you to a doctor.” You wanted to protest but your vision started to grow white.   
“Y/n? Y/n!” Connor was yelling, you wanted to say everything would be okay but you were already gone. White lights greeted you as your eyes fluttered open. From your side, a blue lump released a relieved sigh. Blinking a few times to regain focus, you registered Connor now leaning over you slightly with a crease between his eyebrows. You reached out slowly and smoothed it with your thumb.   
“Hey.” He fell back into the chair and clutched your hand.   
“You scared me and all you can say is hey?” You laughed and winced in pain.   
“What can I say? I’m a peach.”   
“Actually, it’s impressive that you managed to break free from that man after he stabbed you.”  
“I’m a strong girl!” You flexed your arm despite the pain it caused. Connor laughed but held your hand a little tighter.   
“I’ve never experienced fear like that before when you fainted in my arms. I had this irrational thought that you had died. I ended up speeding with the sirens on all the way here. I broke so many traffic laws!”  
“It was for a good cause though, right?” You winked at him, trying to make him feel better. He brought your hand to his lips   
“Yes, a very good cause.” It was stupid but you already felt a connection with the man sitting by you.   
“Connor, would you got out with me sometime?” He blinked in surprise   
“Uh…” He started to say something else but then your brother burst into the room.   
“Y/n are you okay? What did this plastic prick do to you?”   
“I’m okay Gavin, just a perk of the job.”  
“I never should’ve asked you to come from Seattle and be my replacement.”  
“But then I never would’ve gotten to see Gina and my new niece!” In your mind you added, ‘or Connor’ your brother would not appreciate that. Ever since your nanny android had died in a fire saving your brother, he had closed himself off and took his anger out on all androids. He blamed himself and had become very bitter. That incident had only solidified your belief that androids were alive. Deep down, you knew Gavin also believed that but it was easier to distance himself from them if he pretended not to. Gina was good for your brother, she had softened him and had brought out the brother you once knew. You were brought out of your thoughts when Connor spoke up and asked  
“Detective Reed is your brother?”  
“We are fraternal twins actually.”  
“What’s it to you?”   
“Well… I’m just surprised especially since your sister just asked me out on a date.”  
“What?!” They continued to argue but you just laid back smiling in amusement. Getting wounded was not the best thing that could’ve happened, but getting to go out with Connor made it a little better. You wondered how your date would turn out as you drifted off to the sound of your boys arguing.


	8. Who’s Watching the Watchers? Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this: Hi, love your blog! Can I request a Connor x reader where the reader is overworked and Connor becomes concerned for her health and tries to convince her to get some rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice that this is considered "complete" now, it is not. I will continue to add stories to this collection!

Connor was extremely fond of Detective Y/n, you had transferred to the precinct about a year ago now. Your humor surprised Connor at first but their shared matter of fact attitude brought them closer, making you and him best friends at this point. However, he was really worried about you at this point. Sometimes, you would write small papers on cases you had worked but this time around you were working yourself to the bone. Vacation time was coming and you were trying to finish it beforehand as you had promised the publisher to get it done before you left. Other things were getting in the way though, causing you to work hard in the small blocks of time you had, including at work.   
Connor watched you frantically typing at your terminal. Eyes sunken in, dark circles ringing the outside, worry lines stretched the corners, and your lips were downturned. He hated seeing his best friend like this, you weren’t normally this exhausted looking not that you were a shining optimist. Connor had learned scathing sarcasm from you after all. But looking at your face made his chest feel tight and all he wanted to do was wrap you in a blanket, rock you while saying everything would be alright.   
Hank was walking by you but he stopped and turned to glance over your face.  
“Y/n.” You started out of your chair, nearly face planting into the tile.   
“Huh, what? What Lieutenant?”  
“Go take a break, eat something and for God’s sake go to sleep tonight, you look like a vampire.”   
Absentmindedly, you nodded but barely acknowledged what the older man had said. Indignant, Connor almost stomped over to you and placed his hands on his hips.  
“Y/n! Go and rest for a bit, you won’t last much longer unless you do.” You looked up at him with doe eyes.  
“I’m almost done though Connor, just another hour and I’m done.”  
“A few minutes to rest will not kill you, if anything, it’ll do the opposite. I’m immune to the puppy dog eyes anyways Y/n.” He really wasn’t, you meant everything to him, but when you looked like this, he could hold strong. You sighed deeply and glared at your overbearing friend, you knew he was right but you were too stubborn to admit it.  
“Fine, you win Connor.” Rising slowly and feet dragging, you carried yourself like an old woman, catching herself on any surface nearby. Connor was watching you anxiously when he detected a shift in your body. Your eyes rolled back and you crumpled to the floor. He had anticipated this but it still scared him half to death to see you just drop like that. He ended up moving so fast, he looked like just a blue blur catching his drained angel.   
“Y/n?!” He held you gently in his arms but there was no response, just the quiet sound of deep breathing. Sighing he brushed your hair lightly behind your ear and gathered you up close to his chest. His pump was still beating fast from the excitement but he carried you to a nearby bench. Laying you out, he laid your head on his lap.   
Connor took one look at you sleeping and knew he didn’t have the heart to wake you. So he sat with the one he loved most and ran his fingers through your hair, comforting himself with the fact that you were still there. A soft breath escaped your lips and you snuggled closer into your hero. He knew then that after you were done with this insane project, that he had something very important to ask you.


	9. Firework Date Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t’s Connor’s first 4th of July and you were more than happy to introduce fireworks to him.

You sat eagerly in the grass on your blanket, wearing your Captain America coat with anticipation. Connor sat behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist, warding away the chilly air.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah?”

“Remind me why we are here again?” You sighed, knowing that he knew what you guys were doing but he was just confused as to why.

“It’s the Fourth of July Connor, on this day America sets off fireworks to celebrate the day we declared ourselves our own country.”

“Why fireworks?”

“Well they’re pretty and they can be very exciting.”

“They’re also dangerous and can cause fires, serious injuries, etc.” he informed you with great concern. “I’m worried that you could get hurt Y/n.” You patted his arm and leaned back into him.

“I appreciate the concern sweetie, but you’ll just have to wait and see. After all that’s we come to shows like these, so we don’t have to set them off ourselves and risk getting hurt. I love fireworks and I’m sure you will too.”

“If you say so.” You tilted your head back and winked,

“I know so.” Kissing his jaw, you felt the tension melt out of him. A bright green and gold flash caught your eye.

“It’s starting!” You squirmed in excitement and held Connor’s hands tightly. He watched the bright explosions with awe. You noticed, of course, and nudged him without tearing your eyes from the sky.

“See, what’d I say?” He laid his chin on your shoulder and leaned his head against yours.

“It’s even better because you’re here with me.” You laughed

“You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap.”

“That you are, love, that you are.” The two of you sat watching the fireworks together, just glad to be together.


	10. Half to Death Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from gorillazgirll: Connor visits the first android specialized hospital. But the reader is a nurse there and wholeheartedly enjoys her job and helping the androids. She’s one of the only human nurses there. And Connor is fascinated with her. He visits the hospital occasionally for cases to talk to victims and witnesses. Possibly one day Connor himself needs help- nothing angst just some panic on the readers part.

Nurse (y/n) had turned into one of Connor’s favorite people. She worked at the MedTech, the very first android hospital. He had learned that she was a registered nurse for humans but when confronted with people she had no idea to help, she had gone to school and learned how to fix up androids. He had first met her when they were following up reports of people trying to keep their androids in their homes and treating them like they were still slaves/machines. One such android had been horribly abused by their former owner, Hank had been surprised that Connor had yet to visit the hospital with his tendency to become injured. Her bright smile and kind attitude drew Connor in, he found himself visiting the hospital with at first meaningless “follow-up” questions. It gradually moved onto visits that were just simply to see her, after (y/n) had seen through his weak questions. 

“Connor, if you want to see me, then just come and see me. I’d love to see you any day!” she said this with a wink and a knowing smile. There came a day though when Connor actually needed help when he came to the hospital. As he was rushed into the reception room by an irate Hank, another nurse recognized him and ran off. Hank checked him in, alternating between speaking with the receptionist and yelling at Connor. (Y/n) came rushing in, her hair had fallen out of her bun and was hanging off her head, she didn’t seem to care.

“Connor!! Connor are you alright?! What happened?!” she grabbed his hand and started glancing over him desperately. He winced at this, her hands flew into the air at that.

“I’m sorry! But what’s wrong?” Hank came up behind her and muttered through clenched teeth

“Connor jumped in front of me and held up his arm to block a knife from an assailant. It cut halfway through his arm and he’s in a lot of pain. But he’s a stupid ass android! Don’t you ever do that again! Scared me half to death!” Connor’s adoptive father cuffed his protective son over the head.

“I am sorry, but I just couldn’t let anything happen to you.” (Y/n) had a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart. 

“Oh Connor, you’re an absolute saint. You scared me half to death too though. Next time, maybe just try to push him out of the way, you do have faster reflexes than us humans.” He looked at her sheepishly, as though he hadn’t thought of that. She shook her head fondly and kissed the corner of his mouth. Making Connor turn bright blue and start stammering. “Let’s get you fixed up, okay?” (y/n) winked, “Then maybe we can go out later, okay?”

“Guh….” that was all Connor could manage to say.

“That means yes, by the way.” Hank laughed while clapping his son on the opposite shoulder.


	11. Night Time Comforts Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from epaige0914: Could I request some Connor x fem!reader where she has a nightmare (maybe about Connor getting destroyed) and he comforts her and its suuuppppeeerrrr fluffy? Thank you so much!

You were walking down the street listening to music through your headphones, head bobbing away. You were on your way to meet up with your boyfriend at your favorite bakery before going to a morning movie. Almost there, you started mentally licking your lips at the thought of your favorite pastry. The crosswalk light turned green and you started to cross the wide street. Ahead, you could see Connor running towards you coming from the bakery, you could see he was trying to tell you something. Smiling, you lifted your hand to wave at him but he slammed into you and a large truck slammed into him. You screamed and scrambled over to his mangled and broken body. His chest was caved in and blood was pouring out of his mouth rapidly.   
“Connor! Connor! Can you hear me?!” you desperately yelled. He tried to speak around the blue blood coming out of his mouth, but all that came out was a gurgling noise. He turned his head to the side and vomited out a large puddle of blood. The stream lessened and he managed to wheeze out  
“You’re okay, I made it in time.”  
“You idiot!” Your eyes were streaming, you vaguely heard the sound of approaching sirens and the driver spouting apologies. All your focus was on Connor though, he smiled weakly and he reached a trembling, blood stained hand towards your wet face. You grasped it with all you had and pressed a kiss into it, uncaring of the blood now staining your lips.   
“I…. love you.” His eyes grew dim and his arm grew slack as his system shut down forever. You sniffed and asked in disbelief   
“Connor? Connor?!” You started sobbing and just lay next to him for a few minutes. As your sobs tapered off, you reached up and started stroking his hair. Softly you stated singing  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.” Your voice broke as you sang your goodbye. A pair of arms picked you up and you started to squirm, trying to get back to him.   
“Nooooo, no, please let me go!!! It was my fault, all my fault!!!!” You broke down into heaving sobs in the policeman’s arms. All of a sudden, you woke up gasping in your own bed. Connor was laying next to you in standby mode but his eyes fluttered open and he took in your terrified state.   
“What’s wrong love?” You threw yourself into his arms, sobbing, thankful there was no more blood.   
“You were dead! You were dead and it was my fault!” He held you close and rubbed your back, making comforting noises.   
“I’m alright, now do you want to tell me what happened?” Sniffling, you quietly told him what had occurred in your dream. He quietly listened and at the end, he tilted your face up and kissed you gently. You whimpered into his lips and held his hair with a desperate hand. Pulling away, he whispered into the still air  
“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me. I love you with all that I am and more, alright?” You smiled tearfully   
“I love you too Connor. Could you hold me as I go to sleep?” He laughed as if that was a silly question  
“Of course.” Holding you close, he stroked your hair and hummed softly as you drifted off to sleep.


	12. Idiot In Love Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: Connor trying his hardest to impress the reader but just ends up being a cute fumbley mess

Connor is acting very odd, you had noticed this over the past week. He was very sweet and he still was but something was making him act out of character. It had all started when Gavin had blown up in his face last Tuesday, what did that jerk say to him?! Connor was your little cinnamon roll, although it sure got you going when he got into the interrogation room. You fanned yourself while sitting at your desk at the very thought. Connor walked past and winked at you

“Trying to cool yourself off Y/n? I’m afraid your looks are quite permanent.” As he walked away, you noticed a blue flush come over his cheeks and he bumped into a nearby desk sending papers flying, he scrambled on the ground trying to clean it up. See, this is what you were trying to figure out. First, he went recklessly after a suspect running away, no backup. He had done that many times before going deviant according to Hank, but he had realized afterward how precious his life was. He no longer tried to put himself in dangerous situations just to complete his mission. That seemed to have flown out the window this past week though. He had tracked down the suspect, but there was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, obviously, the guy had caught it with his fist. Connor seemed to look at you with anticipation that day, what for, you weren’t sure. All you had cared about was that he was hurt and that he had acted stupidly. After cuffing the other guy, you cleaned up Connor’s wound and scolded him fiercely. 

“How could you Connor?! You worry me when you go off like that, that was a stupid decision to make!” As you ranted at him, he looked at his folded hands in his lap, his eyes drooped and he wouldn’t make eye contact at all. He exuded the aura of a kicked puppy, but in your mind, he deserved it. No matter how much you loved him. Not that he knew that and he wasn’t going to anytime soon. Reckless behavior, constant looks towards you, bold lines like that one earlier followed by him causing an accident. You had to know what was going on. So you marched up to your friend with a hard look in your eyes, he was currently seated at his desk just staring blankly at the screen in front of him.

“Connor!” He jumped and turned towards your nervously.

“Uh yes?” he gulped.

“What has been going on with you this week? Why are you acting like this?” His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

“Um well…. you see…”

“Yes?” You tapped your foot and placed your hands at your hips, it didn’t matter how cute he looked there all flustered, you wanted an answer.

“I was just…. trying to impress you.” He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands. The statement registered in your mind a few seconds later.

“Why would you want to do that? You’re my friend, you don’t need to do that! You did some really stupid things this week!”

“Well, Reed said.”

“Reed can go and shove it for all I care, what right does he have butting in like that!”

“He told me that you would never like a plastic machine like me and that I should just give it up.”

“Oh Connor, you know that’s not true, you know I like you!”

“Not the way I want you to though….” he trailed off and looked out the window, distancing himself.

“Not the way…” it clicked in your mind then, he liked you romantically. Holy crap. You decided to be brave, if Connor was willing to go out of his way like that to prove himself to you, however unneeded, then you’d be brave too.

“I like you too Connor.” His head whipped around and his hair fell across his eyes, he didn’t seem to care.

“Truly?”

“Truly.” You smiled brightly, leaning down to cup his cheek, you stroked it marveling at how warm he was. His smile was radiant as he stood up and gathered you up tightly in his arms. Laughing, he asked

“Does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?

“Mhm.” He buried his face in your hair and sighed in happiness. Pulling away after a minute, you cupped his face and sternly said

“But if you ever do anything reckless like you did this week, I will kill you, understand?” Your smile was caring but your eyes promised death. He gulped and nodded. “Good!” You nuzzled his nose with yours and pulled away to go back to your desk. On your way there, you noticed Gavin staring with his mouth open. You gave him the finger with a wide grin.


End file.
